zatannafandomcom-20200214-history
Nimue Ravensong
| image = File:Nimue_Ravensong.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | caption = Nimue Ravensong | real name = Mary Ann Hoyt | gender = Female | race = Human | relatives = | affiliation = | abilities = Magic | first appearance = Zatanna: Everyday Magic #1 | created by = Paul Dini Rick Mays }} Nimue Ravensong is a low-level magician and an annoying thorn in Zatanna's side. History Nimue Ravensong met Zatanna's ex-boyfriend John Constantine at Brother Night's Club Bewitched in San Francisco, thanks to Tannarak. When Constantine had his one night stand with Nimue, she cursed him with a Sumerian hex after biting his left hand. The palm of Constantine's left hand transformed into a screeching mouth and then a demon trader from Hell appeared before Constantine. Nimue intended to sell Constantine's soul to the trader in order to gain a needle that was carved from the demon trader's bone. The needle can be used to siphon other magic users' magical abilities. Constantine escapes the trader and heads toward Zatanna's magically protected apartment in San Francisco. Unfortunately, the screaming from Constantine's hand can enable the trader to pinpoint Constantine's exact location. When Zatanna arrives at her apartment, Constantine begs her to help him remove the curse. After hearing his so called sad story, Zatanna reluctantly agrees to help Constantine despite his charming and witty personality. Before she leaves, Zatanna tells Constantine that he should have known better since Nimue's reputation precedes her in the magical realm. Nimue has been known to sell innocent souls to devils or have intercourse with demons to further her magical prowess. Zatanna arrives at Nimue's apartment and catches Nimue having sex with an ordinary man. Nimue perfroms a transformation spell that transforms the poor man into a frog. Zatanna tells Nimue that she wants the curse on Constantine lifted. Nimue pretends to agree by handing Zatanna a wishing charm in order to distract her. With Zatanna's guard down, Nimue stabs Zatanna with the demon needle. Nimue siphons a bit of Zatanna's power and for some odd reason, the magical transfer gave Nimue a brief orgasm. With Zatanna injured, Nimue gloats on how she will drain every last drop of magic from Zatanna. Fortunately, Zatanna is stronger than she looks. Zatanna gathers her strength and uses a transformation spell to turn Nimue into a sloth. Nimue pleads with Zatanna to change her back. Zatanna tells Nimue that she will agree to her request if Nimue uses her real name Mary Ann Hoyt, when she removes Constantine's curse. Nimue invokes a ritual by her real name thereby taking back the curse and Zatanna turns Nimue back to normal. Afterwards, Zatanna tells Nimue that revoking a demon's curse can have repercussions. Nimue ignores Zatanna's warning and tells her to get out of her apartment. Nimue also tells Zatanna to watch her back next time. Zatanna didn't take Nimue's threat lightly so she tips over the cage holding all of Nimue's frog like prisoners. Zatanna chants a spell that changed all the frogs back into men and Zatanna leaves Nimue with all those angry gentleman callers. At that moment, the demon trader sends a bolt of hellish lightning in Nimue's direction before returning back to hell. With Nimue unconscious, the men that Nimue transformed, decide they want some payback so they gang up on Nimue and have themselves an orgy. Zatanna felt awful that she left Nimue by herself without realizing the trader would get back at Nimue sooner than she thought. Zatanna looked after Nimue while she was in the hospital but Nimue still held a grudge against Zatanna. Nimue still remains a constant patron at Brother Night's nightclub for the damned. When Zatanna shows up at Brother Night's club, Nimue makes a pass at Zatanna with a machete. Unfortunately, for Nimue, Romalthi was going to touch Zatanna and transform her into a snail but Nimue got in the way. Zatanna dodges Romalthi's touch as well as Nimue's deadly swing and Nimue is turned into a snail. After the fight Romalthi returns Nimue back into her orginal human form. Category:Villains